


Kingdom Come 王者歸來

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bed boys, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, First Time, Human Charles, King Erik, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16歲的時候，Charles前往吉诺莎，來到了國王的身邊，成為了他的孌童。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Come 王者歸來

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kingdom Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350793) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Lehnsherr國王出生的那一天，被所有生活在韋斯切斯特的人認為是一個詛咒。他們憎惡Lehnsherr。Charles常常會聽他們提起這個吉諾莎的國王又做了什麼殘忍的事情，對於未來又有什麼新的計畫，以及他是多麼享受他的子民匍匐在他的腳下。  
  
吉諾莎的統治者渴望很多的東西，為了達到目的可以不擇手段。  
  
當戰爭結束的時，Charles只有七歲。大多童年發生的事情他都記不清了，除了國王來訪問的那次。那一天全民都在慶祝，宴席一桌連著一桌一字排開。人們跳著，笑著，雖然大家臉上的笑容看上去都是那麼不自然。  
  
Charles站在他的母親，韋斯切斯特的第一夫人，身邊。看著她和國王交談著什麼。他們交談所用的詞彙早已超出了Charles所知的範圍，但他將這些全部記在腦中，以便之後有機會可以重新將它們查閱。  
  
他的母親神色嚴峻，他說話的時候國王的嘴抿得緊緊的。Lehnsherr國王很年輕。讓人難以置信的年輕。與其說看上去像是一個國王，而不如說像一個兄長。  
  
最後，雙方點頭確認了之後，人群讓出了一條路讓他們離開。那天晚上準備上床睡覺的時候，他的母親替他掖好被子解釋，一年之後，Charles將會離開他們，作為禮物送給Lehnsherr國王。這是他繼父為了討好一個新的統治者而做出的決定，Charles毫無選擇的餘地。  
  
那時的Charles並沒有明白其中的深意。不過隨著歲月一天天流逝，越來越接近他離開故鄉前往Genoshia的海岸的那一天，恐懼將他籠罩。  
  
他嚇壞了。隨著船隻離他的家鄉越來越近，Charles感覺也在離自己原來的世界越來越遠。他將自己鎖在房間裡，滴水不進，終日以淚洗面，帶著淚痕入睡。第二天又是用同樣的方式度過。顯而易見，Lehnsherr國王是Charles揮之不去逃離不開的詛咒。  
  
可惜的是，儘管他日復一日地祈禱奇跡的出現，離開的日子還是到了。向自己的父母告別之後，Charles便向碼頭進發。  
  
登上了國王的船之後，他發現船員們都目不轉睛地盯著他看。都在低聲念叨著什麼。Charles聽不清他們在說些什麼，吉諾莎的人與他國家的人一樣說的都是同一種語言。然後從他們低聲交談的話語和臉上的表情都充滿著憐憫的神色。他隱隱約約地抓住了一些憐惜的隻言片語，“太年輕了。”  
  
年輕？十六歲算是年輕嗎？Charles表示懷疑。或許是吧，但是他並沒有感覺自己配得上“年輕”這個詞；他肩負著整個國家的命運，韋斯切斯特的人將他作為禮物送他到吉諾莎來討好國王，當然Charles也期望Lehnsherr國王會對自己滿意。  
  
就算大家對於這些事都心照不宣，但是還是會不可避免地在他背後指指點點，沒有人願意去安慰他。隨著船逐漸駛離自己的故鄉，Charles躲在自己黑暗的房間裡顫抖著。如果說有誰在那兒低聲哭泣，Charles一定會過去安慰他。但最終他才發現正在哭著的人是自己。他啜泣著，無比思念自己的故鄉。他不遠萬里離開自己的家，成為Lehnsherr國王的孌童。僅僅是國王眾多孌童之中的其中一個。這是十分難過與不安的，但是Charles根本沒有其它的選擇。他在被窩裡蜷縮起來抱著自己的腿，等待著下一個白天的到來。  
  
他抵達吉諾莎一事根本沒有造成什麼轟動。沒有人來接應他。Charles漫無目的地在大廳裡轉了大半個小時之後才被一位侍女發現接走。不過是一個男寵罷了，他想了想。僅僅是一個男寵。  
  
他被帶到了浴室，侍女告訴他如果要和國王進行床笫之歡的話他需要稍微更健壯一點。Charles紅著臉點了點頭，答應以後會多吃點東西。  
  
清潔時他們把Charles身上的衣物全部褪去，他被帶入一個大浴室的圓形木桶之中，全身被徹底擦洗了個遍，皮膚都被擦得紅腫了才作罷。負責清洗的侍女並沒有覺得不自在，她們清洗著Charles身上每一個角落，Charles被她們拽來拽去而驚慌大叫著，不屑地給他打扮著。他尷尬得感覺渾身都燒起來了，將手指插入濕漉漉的頭髮中，將擋住視線的碎發捋好。過了幾分鐘之後，他們把Charles按在水裡清洗替他清洗頭髮，Charles不停扭動著試圖能夠掙脫出來。其實這還算是挺舒服的，Charles決定靜靜地享受，順便看看周圍是不是有人想要傷害他。最後當他們把毛巾蓋在他身上的時候，Charles還是忍不住輕輕歎了一口氣。  
  
當他們需要清洗Charles那裡的時候，Charles覺得是很不解。到底為啥他們要清理那個部位呢？他按照他們所說的彎下了腰。溫暖的雙手爬上他的臀部將他的臀瓣分開，Charles覺得自己的一切都被一覽無餘了。  
  
他們說，這是為了晚些的時候供國王娛樂的。嗯，如果國王真的好這口，那估計一會有些東西可有夠Charles受的了。  
  
這位女僕動作嫺熟地探入了他以前從未被人進入過的地方，Charles感覺自己都快貼到膝蓋上了，隨後有人將油脂塗在了他的內壁上，讓他顫抖不已。Charles緊緊抓著浴缸的邊緣，下唇早已被自己咬得紅腫不堪。Charles的臉都要紅得燒起來了，他們一直在清洗著那裡，讓他覺得相當不舒服。隨後他們將一個塞子抵入他的後穴，他的膝蓋終於再也支撐不住，讓他摔入了水中。  
  
他真的很想問為什麼這樣能夠取悅國王，但是最後還是打消了這個念頭。這估計是他們的風俗吧。也許他們每個人那裡都塞著這玩意。這雖然感覺很奇怪，但是Charles還是不得不接受了。說實話，他那正在灼痛的部位從來沒有被擴大成這樣。收縮的內壁擠著光滑的肛門塞摩擦，說真的如果Charles放鬆一下的話他真的很擔心那肛塞會滑出來。天知道如果它在Charles到達國王的寢宮之前蹦了出來的話又會給自己惹上什麼麻煩。  
  
Charles搖搖晃晃地經過了大殿，就像初生還沒學會走路的小馬一樣。謝天謝地國王的房間離他只剩下幾米遠了。Charles的雙腿再也撐不住自己身體的重量，他如釋重負地攤在床上，隨後僕人們也跟了上來。可惜好景不長，跟上來的僕人將趴在床上的Charles翻了過來，開始繼續擺弄他的四肢。他們不聽地給Charles擺著姿勢，一邊喊他“野花”（譯注：wild flower其實有妓女的意思）。Charles對於這個稱呼相當困惑，不小心移動了一下他的左手，讓其中一個僕人相當的不滿，又重新將他的手擺回了原來的位置，並且讓他保持這個姿勢。Charles用眨眼代替了點頭。完成了這傑作之後，他們便離去了。  
  
獨自一人在國王的寢宮的他，低頭看著自己。他躺在床上，身體被絲綢的睡袍包裹著。睡袍的中間分開了，裸露出從胸口到小腹的部位。微張的雙腿可以讓即將到來的國王輕而易舉的做他想做的。這一切看上去真的很荒唐，如果Charles真的要一直保持這個姿勢直到國王過來找他的話，估計那時他的四肢早就麻木沒有知覺了。  
  
他不滿地哼了一聲。在允許範圍之內換了一個姿勢。這該死的吉諾莎，還有交合前的這些古怪規定，還有這些該死的僕人只知道說自己都瘦得皮包骨了，也不會送點食物過來。自從他從船上下來到現在就什麼都沒吃過，現在他的肚子正叫個不停呢。噢當然還有那喜好男色的該死的國王。如果那場戰爭不曾開始，如果Lehnsherr國王不曾造訪，此刻Charles也不會躺在這裡和饑餓作鬥爭了。  
  
Charles蜷縮在床上，想要努力去遺忘這不適的感覺。四周很安靜，只有他肚子咕咕叫時發出的聲音還有他抓著睡袍時的沙沙聲。光滑的絲綢勾勒出他身體的曲線，更加凸顯他臀部的線條。這讓他有種...十分誘惑的感覺，如果這麼描述沒錯的話，他一想到這兒就忍不住笑了起來。隨後他又覺得這樣的做法真是無知且又愚蠢至極。不過不管怎麼說他們確實是花了一番功夫才把他打扮成這樣的，但他還是沒明白這和之後國王過來上了他之後再把他趕下床有什麼聯繫。  
  
他歎了口氣，滿腦子都是紛飛的思緒。除了要取悅國王讓他感到害怕之外，他現在更想要的是回家。當然後者對他來說是根本不可能的。  
  
他感覺自己又要哭出來了。不，Charles想著，他不能。他是的任務是取悅國王，而不是讓國王看見哭哭啼啼的自己而毀了他的心情。他深吸一口氣，將臉埋在柔軟的枕頭中蹭了蹭，聞上去似乎像是檀香的味道。這便是國王的味道吧，他的國王。他之前只和國王見過一面，他現在變成什麼樣子了呢？是變胖了還是變瘦了呢？亦或是已經開始蓄須了呢？  
  
Charles在腦內開始自己的幻想，漸漸的他開始覺得這有些無趣，便閉上了雙眼。感覺自己的眼皮越來越沉，身體也越來越輕，好像被什麼人抱了起來一樣。別睡著了，他告訴自己他還得在這裡等國王過來呢。當他再次睜開眼睛的時候，天已經完全黑了，唯一的光源在帷幔後若隱若現。  
  
好像有什麼人在他上面，溫暖的重量將他壓在床上。一記溫柔的吻落在Charles的脖頸上，不禁讓他為之一震。  
  
“沒關係的。”有人的低語飄入他耳內，溫柔的吻帶著一絲挑逗的意味，齒尖咬著他的皮膚輕輕摩擦，這讓Charles忍不住倒吸了一口涼氣，隨後又有一條舌頭似乎帶著歉意地覆在先前的咬痕上。Charles好像聽見有人在喊他的名字。  
  
他迷迷糊糊睜開了眼鏡，當他看清周遭的事物時，一張男人的臉出現在他的視線裡。是國王。  
  
“陛——陛下。”受驚的他連說話都不利索了。他不敢相信本應在國王的床上等待臨幸的自己竟然睡著了。  
  
“晚上好。”國王說著。伸手捧著Charles的臉頰輕撫，讓他感受這溫暖，這充滿愛意的動作讓他自己都覺得不可思議。  
  
借著蒼白的月色之下，一雙如鋼鐵般堅毅的灰眸盯著Charles看著。國王的樣子還是和Charles與他初見時一模一樣，除了他臉上的線條變得比當年更加硬朗，肩膀變得更為寬大，皮膚上也多了不少因為戰爭而留下的傷疤之外。在他的上唇右側有一個小小的疤痕，讓Charles看著就產生了忍不住想將自己的手指放上去撫平的衝動。之後那男人竟然笑了，露出了一大片牙齒。更讓Charles不敢相信的是那人竟然抓著他的手放在了那疤痕上。  
  
“這是怎麼弄的？”Charles的聲音微不可聞。  
  
“這是一個年輕的皇子留下的。他對於一切的事物都充滿著熱情。那一次我正走在路上，他就和我吵了起來，那可是我人生中第一次戰鬥。”國王溫和地解釋著，“這可是我的印記。”  
  
Charles不由得被它迷住了，即使是國王也有魯莽的一面嘛。Charles的指尖一直沿著國王的唇線撫摸，隨後那男人將它吻住吮吸著手指，這情景讓Charles滿臉潮紅，不住喘息。Lehnsherr國王按著他的手腕，用拇指在他小小的掌心上畫著圈，從裡到外都吻了一遍。  
  
“Charles，你今年多大了？”Lehnsherr國王很顯然並不知道這個問題的答案。  
  
“回陛下，十六歲。”Charles說著，“這是我為什麼我會來並且出現在這裡的原因。這是我離開家來到你這裡的年齡。”這是吉諾莎與韋斯切斯特當初定下的約定。  
  
“十六歲。”國王的聲音裡帶著一絲苦笑，“那真的太年輕了。”Erik從Charles身上坐起來的時候忍不住發出了一聲歎息，“我記得當時說的是等你到了十八歲再來的，你的父母不會願意我現在就碰你的。可你母親的意思好像是如果我不接受這份禮物她就不願意離去。”  
  
“喔。”Charles覺得自己的心一沉，他早就知道自己是作為送給國王Lehnsherr的禮物的存在，從小他的母親便是一直懷著這樣的目的將他養大的。他一直覺得Lehnsherr選擇他的原因是因為他像孩子一般純潔。他們一直這麼告訴Charles，年輕才是最大的資本。只要一想到他母親就是因為這樣的理由而早早地將Charles送了出去，他仿便佛覺得自己離那個家更遠了。他低頭看向了別處。  
  
“已經沒事了。”Lehnsherr國王說著。Charles看著，默不作聲，他知道國王的意思，但是儘管這樣還是無法讓自己不安的內心平靜下來。他驚恐的樣子全被國王看在眼裡，Erik湊近將他的鼻尖貼在Charles的太陽穴上安撫著他。  
  
這舉動或多或少地都讓他平靜了一點。過了一會國王問道，“你曾經有侍寢過嗎？”突如其來的問題讓Charles的大腦不知所措。  
  
“回陛下，我...我不曾有過。”他如實回答。  
  
“Erik，你可以叫我Erik，不過只能私下裡只有我們兩個人的時候才能這樣叫我。”Erik在Charles的臉頰上落下細碎的吻，像是賜福一般，他吻著Charles的前額，然後是眉心，隨後又親吻了他的臉蛋，最後落在了唇上。  
  
Erik在Charles的口腔裡攻城略池，他用寬厚的手掌捧著Charles的臉讓他們貼的更近。儘管他的動作相當用力，但是Charles還是很樂意讓他來主導。Erik的舌尖抵在Charles的唇瓣上舔舐，他微啟雙唇讓Erik能夠進一步探索。Erik一邊探索著Charles一邊將他的雙腿頂開，Erik老練的動作讓Charles清楚地感受到國王的衣物下的硬挺正抵著自己的會陰處。Charles緊閉雙眼，對方尖銳的牙齒咬著自己的下唇，呻吟聲早就被Erik的吻給堵了回去，讓Charles的身體燥熱難當。  
  
“我看見他們剛剛在清洗你。”Erik的手指沿著肛塞的外緣輕撫。Charles因為這細微的快感而扭動著身子輕喘著。可是Erik卻眉頭緊鎖，神情相當的嚴肅。  
  
“殿下，難道他們做了什麼冒犯您的事嗎？”Charles話剛說出口，馬上又改口了，“Erik，他...他們說這麼做是供你享用的。”  
  
“他們並沒有做錯什麼。可是你既然從來都沒有做過的話，那一定很疼。”  
  
噢，Erik竟然在為他擔心。他感覺自己的心跳慢了半拍。“並沒有，它並不疼。不過當時還是感覺挺奇怪的。我從來...我裡面從來都沒有被進入過。”他坦白道，“不過那些女僕們，她們都...”一回憶起當時的情形就讓Charles覺得面紅耳赤，“她們的技術都很好，所以並沒有弄疼我。這樣...行嗎？Erik？我這樣做對嗎？”  
  
Erik的臉上露出了一個溫和的笑容。“你沒錯，Charles。讓我來好好照顧你。”  
  
然後是冗長的沉默。Charles還在疑惑地看著Erik，揣摩著剛才他說的那番話的意思時，突然體內的物體貼在內壁上摩擦起來讓他失聲驚叫，突如其來的感覺讓他緊緊地抓著床單。  
  
“疼嗎？”Erik問，聲音裡滿是擔憂。他像是安撫一匹受驚的馬一樣輕輕撫摸著Charles。  
  
可事實上那真的很疼，但是就算是這樣Charles還是選擇了說謊。如果要用一個字來形容那巨大的塞子在體內移動的感覺的話那一定是緊。“Erik，那並不疼。感覺就像...”Charles的聲音小得幾乎聽不見。Erik哼了一聲，那塞子開始不安地轉動起來，不一會就開始在裡面震動。Charles弓著身子，脖頸後仰，手指深深地拽著純棉的床單。“啊...嗯...Erik，這...你是怎麼做到的...？”  
  
誠然，這是Erik的天賦。Lehnsherr國王的能力從來沒有昭告天下，可是在體內震動的肛門塞清楚地表明瞭Erik是一名能夠操縱金屬的人。感覺真是棒極了，但很顯然這還並不夠多。Charles的性器早已變得硬挺腫脹，從睡袍中間分開的部分露了出來。  
  
Erik抓著他的下體摩挲著，從根部往上直到頂端緩慢地拉動，抹去還並未舉行割禮的頭部滲出的乳白色前液。  
  
“你是怎麼取悅你自己的呢，Charles？”隨著Erik搓揉的動作，Charles發出嗚嗚嚶嚶地啜泣聲。  
  
“先生，我不曾這麼做過...這是不被允許的。”他們告訴他如果這麼做了，他將不再純潔，也不能送給吉諾莎的國王了。所以每次有了感覺之後，Charles都會跳到冷水裡強迫它們離去。可現在，快感正不停地攀升，每一次都會推上新的高度，技術嫺熟地Erik套弄著Charles的性器，讓他嬌喘連連。他試著說話，想要告訴Erik他快要到了，他感覺欲火焚身，幾乎不能呼吸。  
  
Erik將手放在Charles的兩腿之間，將肛門塞又往裡推了推，正中敏感點。這讓Charles顫抖個不停，臀部不由自主地向上頂著，像是要擺脫那感覺一般。看著不停很拽著床單的Charles，Erik柔聲細語地安慰著他。  
  
“噓...Charles，放鬆。你表現得很好，這沒事的。好好享受它吧。”他說。  
  
_這_ 怎麼能享受呢？這感覺像是觸電一般，全身酥酥麻麻的，像是有人正在他的皮膚上打下烙印。Charles不停在床上扭動著，儘管Erik正緊緊握著自己敏感的下體，體內的肛門塞正頂著他的前列腺，他想要放鬆自己，儘量控制住自己的動作。  
  
Erik從容不迫地愛撫著他，仿佛全世界的時間都在他的掌控之下。這樣說或許也沒錯，畢竟Erik Lehnsherr是國王嘛。Charles深信不疑要是哪天他決定讓時間停下來，或許時間真的會停下來呢。既然Erik已經要求讓Charles享受這一切了，Charles自然會壞乖聽話，照著他說的分開自己的雙腿任由Erik撫弄自己。  
  
他喘著粗氣，感覺全身的熱度都彙集在了腹股溝那兒。高潮的到來並沒不像想像中的那般特別，Charles只是劇烈痙攣了幾下之後，就射在了自己的小腹和長袍上，大聲地哭喊，拽著床單的雙手顫抖不停。  
  
Charles躺在床上，完全被快感包圍了，精液濺得長袍上到處都是。依然在小穴裡震個不停的物體讓筋疲力盡的Charles一聲痛苦的聲音。它終於停下了，Erik把肛門塞拔了出來，讓Charles蜷縮在床上。  
  
耳邊縈繞著讓人不安的聲響，他累壞了，感覺自己的四肢在重力的作用下按在了床上，一動也不動。他閉上眼睛，睡意逐漸上湧。他感覺自己全身的精力都被抽幹了，像是一塊融化了的糖一樣，可是他一刻也沒有讓自己忘記現在他正躺在Lehnsherr國王的寢宮裡。  
  
耳邊傳來窸窸窣窣的聲音，Charles睜開眼睛偷偷瞄了一眼看見Erik正在除去自己的衣物。Erik先是脫掉了自己的外衣，然後是褲子。然後他解開了Charles的睡袍，躺在他旁邊，抱著他瘦弱的身體將他轉過來正對著自己。  
  
“你感覺恩麼樣？”Erik問著，用拇指輕撫Charles的臉頰，溫柔的動作讓Charles不禁露出了笑容。  
  
“我不知道...我感覺大腦一片空白，像是飄在雲上一樣。”Charles自言自語道，“這就是它的感覺嗎？”他深情地依偎在Erik的懷裡。誰也沒想到他竟然是喜歡事後溫存的類型，不過還好Erik看上去對此並不在意，他一把將Charles摟進自己的懷裡。  
  
他感覺好像有什麼灼熱的東西抵在自己的大腿上，Charles突然意識到這是Erik的勃起。他將自己的大腿抬起，頂住摩擦著。Erik呻吟著制止了對方的動作，將自己的手覆上Charles的脖頸向下遊移直到胸口，細細品味著Charles的酮體。  
  
“沒錯，這就是你應有的感覺。”Erik的撫摸著他的腹部，精瘦的指節沿著Charles身體的曲線揉捏著，讓Charles覺得酥癢難耐。隨後，Erik的手指環上他的腰，將Charles抱住貼的更緊。Charles甚至感覺到自己的指關節蹭過了Erik的下體，他露出了一個驚異的表情，將視線向下移去。  
  
國王下面很大，比他自己的還要大多了。Erik的性器又粗又長，讓Charles忍不住盯著看了又看。上帝啊，這簡直是 _碩大無比_ 。  
  
他的國王發現了Charles有些癡迷的神態，或許更多的是恐懼，莞爾一笑。  
  
“繼續。我想要你碰我。”Erik握住Charles的手將它放在自己的陰莖上。Charles摸上去感覺Erik相當粗大，他甚至擔心自己根本不能完全把它握在手裡。Charles試探性地捏了一下手中的物體，讓他的國王忍不住發出了呻吟的聲音。儘管只有一點，但這像是某種鼓勵一般，他繼續輕柔地觸摸著，故意沒有用力握緊，若有若無地套弄著柱體，生怕哪一個動作會傷到Erik或者冒犯他。  
  
或許他確實做錯了什麼，Erik發出了一聲無奈的歎息，讓Charles的心都提到了嗓子眼。“Erik，我做錯了什麼嗎？”他停下了手中的動作，不敢繼續移動。Erik顯得有些急躁，但是依然還是相當耐心地看著Charles。  
  
“你可以更用力點的，Charles，你再用點力套弄我下麵也不會斷的。”Erik把自己的手掌蓋在Charles的手上，示意讓他再加大點力度。  
  
“就是這樣...”Erik指導著Charles的動作，低沉的嗓音透出一絲滿意，灼熱的氣息吹在Charles的臉上。這讓Charles的內心百感交集，忍不住想再要一次。他們一起套弄著Erik，Erik技術嫺熟的動作引導著動作青澀的Charles，四周只剩下輕柔的喘息和呻吟聲，Charles不禁被Erik發出的聲音所吸引。他看著自己手中巨大的硬挺，又看著Erik的臉，十分驚訝地看著露出這樣歡愉的表情的國王想要將這一刻牢牢記住。  
  
他想要Erik，想要更多。Charles沉迷得難以自拔，他想要用自己的小嘴給Erik帶來更多的快感，若是換做他人Charles才不會這麼做。  
  
Erik閉上眼睛享受著，Charles從床上爬了起來，正視著面前這個男子氣概十足的人。Charles將國王的手輕輕拍開，他舔了舔自己的下唇，動作十分情色，露出一截粉嫩的舌頭 _舔_ 著自己的嘴唇，然後湊近將舌尖壓在Erik的頂端出口上。Erik忍不住發出一聲低吼，臀部的突然顫動似乎嚇到了Charles。從頂端流出的前液抹在了他的唇上和臉上，看上去亮晶晶的。  
  
“Charles...”  
  
Charles能感覺到對方在猶豫，可他就算知道自己技術生疏，還是想要繼續下去。Erik支起身子，將Charles圈在懷中，細長的手指緩慢地梳理著他那淩亂的髮絲。輕柔的動作看上去就像是在撫摸一隻饑餓的寵物。  
  
“我不想要逼你做你不想做的事情。我也不想做傷害你的事情。”Erik憐愛地梳理著他的頭髮。  
  
“你沒有逼我做不想做的事情。”Charles抬頭，看向對方濃密的睫毛。“Erik，你也沒有傷害我。或許我的技術並不好，不能給你帶來歡愉，可是我還是想要舔你，哪怕只有一會，我想要 _嘗嘗_ 你的味道，我的國王。”  
  
Erik嘗起來是什麼樣的呢，他的重量壓在自己的舌尖上，把他的唇瓣分開，讓他張大自己的嘴。他的國王嘗起來味道很濃烈，有點兒鹹，也有點兒讓人興奮。如果他的動作沒錯的話，這對於他和Erik來說無疑都是讓人愉悅的。  
  
Charles等著Erik繼續的指令。興奮的心情確實能讓先前生怕國王會發現自己糟糕透頂的技術而拒絕的恐懼與擔心拋之腦後。  
  
“如果你不想做你可以不做這個。你沒有必要逼迫自己。”Erik說著。  
  
Charles搖了搖頭，並不想拒絕。國王至今為止給他留下的印象一直是美好的，他也僅僅是想要以報君恩，履行他應盡的職責。  
  
Charles抓起Erik的陰莖，附身用鼻尖蹭了蹭前端，Erik一言不發地喘著粗氣。Charles繼續舔著，從陰囊一直到頂端留下了一條水痕，略顯粗啞的聲音打破了房間內的寂靜，這回他讓Erik呻吟了出來。這無疑是一種巨大的鼓勵，Charles更加熱情地舔吻著，描繪著Erik的觸感，嗅著Erik那濃密捲曲的毛髮。  
  
他貪婪地探索者，將粗壯的性器全都舔了一遍，讓自己更加熟悉Erik的氣味。他親吻著因充血而腫脹的龜頭，將它推入自己柔軟的唇瓣中，試探地吮吸著，像一隻正在舔舐牛奶的乳貓一樣。儘管這味道嘗起來和牛奶截然不同。  
  
Erik的前液如預想中一樣，味道怪怪的，鹹鹹的，還有點兒苦味，是個正常的人都不會喜歡這個味道。他深深地嗅了一下Erik性器濃郁的味道，含入口中時頂端不小心碰到了他喉嚨深處，讓他幹嘔起來。那感覺相當不舒服，他雙眼朦朧，充滿了淚水。這雖然不痛苦，但是這樣的感覺相當的新奇。這反而讓Charles更加賣力地吮吸起來，他擔心自己做得還不夠，擔心自己的口腔不夠容納下Erik的尺寸。  
  
“Charles。”Erik叫住了他，“Charles，你需要放鬆。你這樣會嗆到你自己的。放輕鬆，慢慢舔，慢慢吮吸。”他感覺有人按在自己的後腦上，推著他的腦袋慢慢一前一後的移動。雖然這並沒有什麼多大的作用，但是卻給了Charles一個很好的節奏。  
  
很快，Erik便開始表揚他了。“你看，這樣就好多了...就像這樣...真棒，你真棒，Charles。你的技術很好...好孩子。”  
  
Charles已經不是一個孩子了。此外，這稱讚讓他莫名的激動，讓他想要替Erik做更多。他抓著Erik驚人的下體呢喃著，試圖能夠全部吞下，不過很快，他嗚嗚咽咽把它又吐了出來。  
  
“Charles，你還好嗎？”他聽見Erik這麼說著。  
  
除了他感覺自己的喉嚨有點幹以外，他感覺一切都還好。Erik強壯的手臂圈著他將他從床上抱了起來，仿佛自己根本沒有重量一般，重新將他壓在身下。  
  
“我問你到底怎麼了，回答我的問題，Charles。”  
  
“我——”Charles咕噥著，“我很好，Erik。抱歉，我很好。”他並不確定自己的手該往哪擺，最終放在了Erik的胸口前，緊緊抓著直到Erik重新躺回床上，鼻尖貼著他的頸窩，用胡渣剮蹭著他的皮膚，挑逗著Charles。  
  
“很好。我很滿意。”Erik真誠地說著。  
  
Erik換了一個姿勢，Charles能夠感覺到他的粗長正壓在自己大腿內側。充血的陰莖被他舔得更粗更硬了。Erik翻身下床翻找著什麼東西，光線太過昏暗看不清楚到底是個什麼東西，隱約像是一個瓶子。國王重新爬上床，把Charles的兩腿分開，趴在中間。Charles毫無拒絕之意，將自己最隱秘的部分暴露出來給Erik，羞澀之情寫滿了一臉。  
  
“Erik？”Charles平躺在床上，根本看不到Erik的動作，也不知道他準備幹什麼。感覺到有手指探入了自己的身體時，Charles忍不住叫了出來。  
  
Erik的手指沒有肛門塞那麼粗，可是細長的手指能夠進入更深的地方，他熟練地捲曲著手指按壓著內壁，讓Charles不停喘息著。  
  
“放鬆，親愛的(Mein Liebling)，我只是在幫你擴張，你會沒事的。”Erik吻了一下Charles大腿內側，在皮膚上留下一個又一個的吻痕，讓他顫抖不已。Erik用自己的胡渣剮蹭著Charles的大腿，好讓他能夠轉移自己的注意力，減緩第二根手指進入他的後穴時的感覺。  
  
更緊，更滿，更熱。Charles不停扭動他的臀部，好讓自己能夠感受到更多。Erik饒有趣味地看著Charles樣子，羞愧的Charles覺得自己的臉頰都要燒著了，用手臂將自己的臉擋在後面。  
  
“別擋著了，我想看你。”Erik說著。  
  
“別。”Charles喘息著搖頭，“你會取笑我，我不想要你取笑我，我只是——這感覺好舒服，Erik...我想要更多...”  
  
Erik抓起他的手牽著，十指緊扣。“我不會嘲笑你的，我保證。我只是覺得你很美，我喜歡你，Charles，你是知道的。”  
  
第三根手指加了進來，Charles顫抖著，所有的話語都被融化在他舌尖上了。  
  
“Erik...啊啊啊...”他嬌喘著，想要夾緊自己的雙腿，可是Erik正坐在他兩腿之間，手指不停地進出他的身體探索著敏感點。Erik的手指不停地變換著姿勢按壓Charles的前列腺，快感讓幾乎讓他昏了過去。  
  
“噢，Erik...”Chharles的性器充血腫脹著，頂端不停分泌著前液，可是國王對此卻毫不在意，Erik不停做著活塞運動的同時，手指和潤滑油擠壓著小穴發出一片淫靡的的水聲，“Erik...嗯啊啊啊...”  
  
Erik親吻著Charles平坦的小腹，臉頰無意蹭過他的下體。“你表現得很好，Charles。現在我已經插入了三根手指了，你真棒。”Charles湊近將自己的臉頰貼上Erik的手掌，渴求對方的愛撫。  
  
“雖然感覺很好，可是...可是它還是很疼。”Charles抽噎著。  
  
“會好的，只是現在有點疼。你很快就會好起來的了，我保證。”  
  
Erik將手指抽了出來，Charles在床上難耐地扭動著，等待著Erik進一步的動作。完事之後大概就會把幾乎站都站不穩的，後穴裡還不停往下滴著精液的他給轟出去吧，不過這都沒關係，他的目的就是給國王侍寢。既然Lehnsherr國王要奪去他的初夜，享用他的身體，他就得完成他的工作。  
  
“Charles，聽我說。”Erik用另一隻乾淨的手捋著自己潮濕的頭髮，“我想要你。我想要幹你，我想要你成為我的人。不過如果你不想要或者你擔心我會弄傷你的話，你可以告訴我，我會停下來的。”  
  
他在猶豫著，他以前從來沒有被給予選擇的機會。自從他出生以來，他自己的一生就已經被決定了：躺在吉諾莎的國王的懷裡，睡在他的床上，多麼美好。這便是Charles一直以來所認為正確的事情。  
  
現在他的國王想要從他的身上索取更多的歡愉。  
  
毫無疑問。毫無疑問他會讓Erik繼續。  
  
“是的，我想要你，求你給我。”他抬起自己的雙臂，抓上Erik的。  
  
Erik滿意地笑了，其實他笑起來很好看。溫和地笑容讓Charles看得內心小鹿亂撞。  
  
Charles抬頭看著Erik靈巧的手指正在把先前擴張自己的油脂仔細地塗抹在陽具上，Erik向前移動了幾寸，直到貼上他的臀縫，鈍器緩慢地頂入穴口，向裡擠去，後穴撕裂般的感覺讓Charle覺得自己好像要被分兩半。  
  
真的很疼。要容納下Erik的大小，先前那一點前戲明顯是不夠的。他的國王下面真是又粗又硬，Charles被貫穿的同時，燥熱的感覺傳遍了他的全身，他狠狠地掐著Erik的手臂。  
  
“Charles...”Erik的聲音聽上去好像他的理智即將潰散了，國王弓著身子將他壓在身下。Charles控制不住自己發出尖銳的哭喊，嗚嗚嚶嚶地呻吟著，內壁時不時無意識地收縮擠壓著Erik滾燙的陰莖。  
  
“Erik。噢，天啊，Erik，好疼，我—我不要了。求你快停下來，拜託了！”他緊緊抱著Erik。  
  
“我親愛的Charles，你會沒事的。放鬆深呼吸，讓你的身體適應我的進入。”儘管有輕柔的吻落在他的臉上，也不能減輕半分那劇烈的疼痛。欲望讓他的身體變得更緊致，Erik的下體插在他體內，讓他無處可逃。  
  
Erik歎了口氣，手掌在Charles的臀瓣上畫著圈。“我現在要操你了，Charles。說好，告訴我你想要。”  
  
“我—”他的聲音堵在喉嚨裡。  
  
“來吧，Charles。”Erik先是抽出一點點後又用力頂了進去，他的陰囊狠狠撞在了Charles的屁股上，“告訴我動起來，讓我幹你。”  
  
真難得國王竟然會想要尋求他人的同意。Charles估摸著想Erik這麼謹慎只是出於對於安全的考慮吧。  
  
Charles鼓起勇氣，稍微支起身子親吻了Erik的嘴角。“Erik。”他的聲音顫抖著，“我想要你。我想要你操我。我想要你的大肉棒深深插在我的身體裡，讓我第二天早上也能感覺的到它的存在。求你，Erik...操我。”  
  
“當然，Charles。當然。”Erik低聲說著，退了出來之後又快又狠地再次頂了進去。  
  
Charles大聲呻吟了出來，當Erik開始幹他的時候下意識地捂住了自己的嘴。  
  
小聲點，Charles想著，要保持安靜。  
  
他可不是一個妓女，他不會像一個娼妓一樣尖叫著呻吟著發出一些下流的叫床聲。他不過是先給這位年輕的王的禮物，他不會做出什麼出格的事情的。  
  
濕潤的嘴唇貼在他脖頸的曲線上，Charles歪著頭，默許了Erik的動作。  
  
“不要捂住你的嘴，我想聽見你的聲音，親愛的。”要不是Erik將自己的唇瓣貼在Charles的耳廓上，低沉的嗓音幾乎要聽不見。得到同意的Charles再也忍不住，叫了出來。“這樣才對嘛...讓我聽見你的聲音，Charles，你那美妙的嗓音，讓萬物都黯然失色的嗓音。”  
  
Charles顫抖著將手攀上Erik的後背，服從著他的命令，嬌吟聲從他的嘴裡逃了出來。他羞得滿臉通紅，這樣的聲音無疑是下流的，他很難想像為什麼Erik會這麼想聽見。  
  
他好像無意中聽見Erik腦海中一閃而過的話。“你真誘人，真是一個精緻的尤物，我要讓你成為我的全部。”  
  
一次又一次的佔有幾乎讓他喪失了所有的理智。他的喉嚨都因這連續不斷的哭喊而變得嘶啞。  
  
“你好粗...”Charles舔著自己的嘴唇，看著天花板，身體因為Erik的律動而在床上不停的移動，“Erik，你真的好大...”  
  
Erik輕笑。“我會把它當做一種讚賞的，寶貝(Schatz)。”  
  
最後那一個詞是啥意思呢？Charles曾經也聽見過，可在現在的狀況下，他的大腦根本是一片空白。他決定默默記在腦海裡，等到有空的時候可以再次回顧一下。  
  
Erik繼續佔有著柔軟誘人的Charles，他舔咬著Charles的側頸，在敏感的肌膚上留下一個又一個的咬痕，一直延伸到他的喉結。到了第二天時他的身體一定塗滿了各種各樣的顏色，淤青與吻痕排布在他的皮膚上，就像一件正在展示的藝術品一般。  
  
沒有人知道是怎麼開始的，但是此時痛苦變成了歡愉，柔情變成了一些更加原始更加重要的東西。  
  
兩人的氣息變得相當燥熱，Charles感覺Erik都要將自己迷失在這狂野的交媾之中。Erik的節奏變得不再緩慢，他開始加快速度，像是發情的動物一樣更加急切地索取著。  
  
國王的戳刺就像懲罰一樣，每一次的退出和進入都拉扯著內壁，讓他對於肉體上的歡愉更加無法自拔。Erik陽具粗大的頂端每一次的深入都毫不留情地做著活塞運動。Erik的陰囊拍打著他的屁股，無情地擠入他的小穴。  
  
Charles抱著Erik，緊緊地抱著他，好讓自己不會被推得更遠。  
  
“你太棒了，Charles。”Erik愛撫著他的臉低聲說，作為回應Charles也蹭了回去。隨後他將自己的臉埋在Erik寬大的肩上讓他更加用力地幹著自己。  
  
Erik抓著他的臀瓣，將臀部抬高，變換著角度讓自己的龜頭準確無誤地撞在前列腺上。Charles喘息著，向後仰去，雙腿緊緊夾著Erik的腰。被人幹的感覺簡直是欲仙欲死。  
  
“殿下—Erik。”Charles上氣不接下氣。  
  
“是這裡嗎？”Erik問著重複了一次自己的動作，毫不留情地再衝擊著Charles的敏感點，“爽嗎？”  
  
“嗯啊啊...沒錯，好好爽...”Charles的性器夾在中間，被雙方的小腹不停摩擦著。  
  
Erik低吼著，咬住了Charles的肩膀。突如其來的疼痛瞬間將Charles推上了高潮，精液噴射得到處都是，高潮過後而疲軟的陰莖還在不停地痙攣著。Erik最後推送了兩下之後也在Charles的體內達到了高潮，將愛液填滿了他的內壁。  
  
Erik吻住了他，啃咬著嘴唇直到它們變得腫脹不堪。Charles早已筋疲力盡，他們靜靜躺著，粘膩的身體上全是細密的汗水，仿佛能這樣直到永遠。Erik沒有說話，Charles並不確定是不是能夠在這裡過夜。Erik的下體仍然埋在他的後穴之中，他換了一個姿勢，濕粘的精液從入口處逸了出來。  
  
他偷偷摸摸想要從Erik的身下爬出來，不過很快就被發現了。“我說了你能動了嗎？”  
  
Charles嚇了一跳。“你沒有。”  
  
“沒錯，我沒說。”Erik貼著他的內壁稍作研磨，讓Charles又嗚咽起來。  
  
值得慶倖的是Erik並沒有打算將下體一直插在那兒，他拔出來的同時，Charles忍不住抓了一下床單。鬆弛而空曠的後穴讓他覺得有那麼一點兒失望。  
  
“你現在準備睡覺了嗎？”Charles問。  
  
“沒錯。”  
  
這回答並沒有告訴Charles他究竟是應該留下還是離開。畢竟向他這樣的男寵從來不會有留下來溫存的機會。男寵某種意義上來說也是一種奴隸不是嗎？他應該睡在他該睡的地方才對。  
  
Charles從Erik溫暖的床上爬起，腳才剛剛碰到地面呢就被一雙強有力的大手抓了回來，拖進了Erik的懷裡。  
  
“我還沒說你可以走。”  
  
“可是我—我很髒。我得去清洗乾淨。我不想弄髒你的床。”  
  
“你不髒。”Erik堅持說著，“而且它早就已經弄髒了，你現在做什麼也沒用。而且如果你要走你準備去哪？你想逃到哪裡去呢？城堡裡都是侍衛，如果他們發現你在外面遊蕩的話會把你綁起來送到我這的。你無處可逃，Charles。”  
  
Charles睜著眼睛，眨了眨。“我沒想到要逃走，我只是覺得既然你已經完事了那我就應該離開。”  
  
“我們還沒完，我不知道你到底想說什麼。我累了，躺過來，不許再質疑我。”他將Charles拽得更近了。  
  
“我從來都不會質疑你，我從來都——”  
  
“安靜。”Erik說著，從後面抱住Charles。  
  
Erik的身體比自己的大得多，此時就像一個一個繭一樣將他包裹在內，堅硬的肌肉和柔順的床單讓他再裡面相當的安全舒適。Charles歎了口氣，下意識地放鬆自己。  
  
花了好幾分鐘Erik才進入夢鄉，溫熱的氣息吹在他的後頸上。  
  
我得離開，Charles想著，我不應該呆在這兒。  
  
以他的身份自然有他該去的地方，誠然呆在Lehnsherr國王身邊是讓人相當不安的。Erik的堅持讓他感到相當的不解，他不過是一個孌童，他的身份並不足以和Erik平起平坐。他真的得離開了，這是唯一的機會。  
  
他嘗試著從Erik的懷抱中掙脫出來，可是失敗了，Charles放棄了掙扎。他歎息著，不安的感覺在心中彌漫。明天早上等到他們醒來的時候他們會解決好這件事的，或許清醒過來的Erik發現沉睡在他床上的Charles，弄髒了他的床單，還讓他房間裡彌漫著他的味道。然後他大概會將他趕出房間把Charles交給自己的僕人吧。  
  
一想到這兒他就覺得一陣難過。他感覺自己眼眶已經變熱了，如果還繼續揪著這想法不放自己一定會哭出來的。他深吸了一口氣，讓自己保持冷靜。正當Charles閉上眼睛準備睡覺的時候，驚訝地發現身後的Erik在呢喃著什麼。  
  
“我的...”  
  
Charles哽咽了。  
  
Erik從來都是讓人覺得不可思議。  
  
“你的。”Charles懷疑看著，“你從來都沒有真正想要過我，我知道的。明天一早起來你看著我，會覺得我不過和那些妓女沒什麼區別。這沒關係，我在這兒就是給你帶來歡情的一夜，這才是你想要的。晚安，Erik。”  
  
-FIN-


End file.
